Lily in Hogwarts: Strength of a muggle born
by EdensRose
Summary: Lily starts of her first year of Hogwarts, lucky to have her friend along side her everything seems perfectly planned out for the next few years. Unfortunately for her Hogwarts isn't what she expected and not even her best friend is willing to bail her out at times. Still, Lily is strong willed and faces the wizarding world head on impressing the boy she loathes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _The opening and closing of the compartment door_

Lily Evans sat alone in the train compartment headed to where she was once excited to be. The train was littered with hyper active students but all seemed to avoid sitting anywhere near her. Lily had been crying since she had first sat down, discouraging other students from befriending her. They were all far too excited to be brought down by gloomy Lily.  
 _  
"Maybe Tuney is right"_ she thought, as a group of girls stopped by visibly considered her compartment then laughed and walked away. She continued her thought _"If I were normal maybe she wouldn't...hate_ _me"_ she leaned towards the window, cooling her red hot cheek against it. _"but I can't change who I am"_ and a few more tears escaped, which she quickly wiped when she heard the compartment door open and close. " _It's probably Severus_ " she was still so upset at him _"It's all his fault! If he hadn't found that letter! If we hadn't read it..."_ another tear fell. She felt so guilty, she and her sister had always planned on going to school together...but now… More tears.

"Quit crying!" She was startled. That wasn't Severus' voice. "Hogwarts is the most amazing place! You should be excited not afraid!"

Lily's' green eyes turned to look at a boy about her age, whose glasses framed his Hazel eyes, and unlike her dark red hair, his hair was just dark and incredibly untidy. Lily wondered if he had his hair like that on purpose.

"I am not afraid of anything!" she said without thinking. Lily was naturally defensive.

The boy smirked as if he were impressed "Good to know, what's your name?" He asked.

Lily raised an eyebrow "…Lily Evans" she said skeptically.

The boy laughed

"Pray tell what is so funny about my name?" she snapped

He ceased laughing "Nothing, I`m James Potter by the way"

Lily seemed uninterested and turned back to the window "Hmmm...Potter is a funny name" she said in a pensive tone.

James was disappointed with her reaction. He noticed her and decided to grace Lily with his company, when he realized she was crying he kept trying to figure out how to speak to her. He saw the first tear fall, and he kept thinking she needed comforting. When he was about to speak he noticed a second tear. So, he decided to rethink his approach instead he became frustrated. When he saw more tears, he didn't think he just yelled "Quit it!" because he really wanted her to stop. He scolded himself, and when she turned he decided to tell her about Hogwarts.

 _"I've done nothing bad"_ he thought _. "Maybe I shouldn't have laughed at her name"_

He wasn't laughing at her name. He just found it suiting and when he first saw her she reminded him of a lily flower. It was the irony he was laughing at, he never thought he'd guess her name.

James could no longer take the silence. He came up with an idea to cheer her up when he noticed a compartment door near them was open. He pulled out a small triangular item and whispered. "Hey Evans, watch this"

James snuck close by the compartment and threw in the small orange object then closed the door so smoothly that nobody inside noticed. He ran back chuckling. At first Lily was enthralled by what he was doing, her first peak at a new world.

A small explosion was heard and students were rushing out of the compartment covered in orange dust. James was roaring with laughter, as the orange students looked around to see if they could find the culprit. "I can't wait to be able to properly use magic for this stuff"

Lily was in shock "How dreadful! How could you do something like that?" she said. James was stunned, things like that always made him laugh.

"Well I thought it was funny" said a new voice, that came with the sound of an opening and closing of the compartment door.

"See Evans! This guy gets it!" he said looking at her. He noticed that she was looking at the new stranger bashfully. For some reason James didn't like the idea of losing Lily's attention to someone else. He turned to look at the stranger.

"…and who might you be?" James asked.

The stranger smirked and sat across from him "My name is Sirius, and who are you two" Lily was about to eagerly speak her name, but James spoke instead.

"I'm James Potter, and that's Lily Evans"

 _"Augh! This Potter is nothing but trouble"_ she thought.

"Anyways why did you suddenly change compartments?" asked James.

"I decided to look for another place to sit, that wasn't full of Slytherin wannabees" he answered.

James became enthusiastic "You hate Slytherins too!?" and they suddenly spoke as if they had been lifelong friends.

The mentioned of Slytherins reminded her of Severus bringing back her sad mood. As annoying as James Potter was he had managed to distract her. Back to looking out the window for her.

After a few minutes again, the compartment door opened and closed. It was miracle that she could hear it over the two boys. Someone sat across from Lily. She glanced at the new comer and then back at the window, tears threatening her eyes once again.

She struggled to speak clearly "I don't want to talk to you"

The boy became uneasy "Why not?" he asked

"Tuney h-hates me" the word "hate" fitting uncomfortably in her mouth "Because we saw the letter from Dumbledore"

The boy relaxed, this didn't seem like a problem to him. "So, what?" he replied.

Lily glared at him. "So!? she's my sister!"

"She's only a-" the boy didn't finish, knowing that it would only dig him deeper.

 _"Honestly!"_ Lily thought _"How can he not understand how much this is hurting me!? How could he not understand famil-"_ Lily didn't finish her thought, she remembered what Severus' family life was like if. Suddenly she couldn't blame his insensitivity. Swallowing her pride, she casually wiped her eye and put on a brave face. Only James noticed she did that.

Severus tried to speak again, in order to excite Lily "But we're going!" he said

"This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

Lily let her excitement overtake her sarrow. She dried her eyes completely and smiled in agreement. James' heart skipped a beat.

"You'd better be in Slytherin" Severus said playfully. He heard a sneer coming from the boy with the glasses.

"Slytherin?" he said in disgust. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he asked Sirius, who recalled unwanted thoughts.

"My whole family has been in Slytherin" he said solemnly.

"Blimey" said James, pity all over his voice "And I thought you seemed alright"

Lily stared in awe at James, he was getting along so well with Sirius would he really not be his friend if he ended up in Slytherin? What would he think of her if he found out she was Muggle born?

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you had the choice?"

James looked more arrogant than ever and positioned his arms as if he were holding a sword "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave heart` like my dad" James said proudly.

Severus made a small noise. Lily was familiar with the noise, he made it every time he was mocking something. James did not take kindly to that and turned to him to ask "Got a problem with that?"

Severus sneered "No" then said "if you'd rather be brawny than brainy-" he was interrupted by an unamused Sirius "Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither" he said coolly with his arms folded and a smirk on his face.

Lily had heard enough, stood up, glared at James for laughing and at Sirius for his remark.

"Come on Severus, let's find another compartment"

James and Sirius both mocked them with "Ooooo..." but James was rather jealous that Lily was leaving with that boy, so he tried to trip him as he followed her.

"See ya, Snivellus!" called James, as the compartment door slammed.

After a minute with their absence James turned to Sirius and said.

"I have dibs on her"

Sirius grinned "It's a fair game mate"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** _The Sorting_

" _oooh, what do we have here?"_ Said the hat.

Lily gulped, she was worried what the hat might tell her about herself.

 _"Relax child. I know you're uncertain on whom you are…but I see here that you embrace new things every day. That is a rare quality and would fit well with the Gryffindors. Your heart is in the right place, despite what the misery your sister put you through, you still manage to crave her acceptance"_

Lily bit her lip and held back her tears.

 _"You are very sensitive my dear and you stand by those you love, Hufflepuff is also a good match. Yet I can't help but notice how incredibly bright you are, you'd be a fantastic Ravenclaw….Yes…Lily Evans you are tough to place…"_

What about Slytherin?

" _….I see here in your mind, a dear friend….that Ms. Evans is not a good reason to be placed in a house…although if you really want to be there-"_

Wait!

I need to do what is best for me…it's not like Sev and I won't be friends anymore. I trust your judgment. Place me where you think is best suited for me.

"…. _GRYFFINDOR!"_

Lily sighed, and stepped down, and began to approach the table of loud Gryffindors. They welcomed her, for the first time since she got the letter she felt truly happy. People here are just like her, she wasn't any different than any of them. She caught eye of Severus who was staring at her with disappointment. She gave him a tiny smile and walked faster towards the table _"I'm sorry Sev I can't_ _change who I am"_ she thought. She had almost reached the end of the table and had neglected to find a seat, the sorting was still going on, and so she had to find a seat quickly. Then she noticed a boy made room for her and received a charming smile from him. She recognized him as Sirius the boy from the train. She gave him a fierce glare and kept walking sitting beside a quiet shy looking girl.

Lily had become a bit bored, but her head perked up when one of the professors called out "Severus Snape" She knew he was going to be placed in Slytherin but wanted to prove that she could be happy for him (and maybe encourage him to be happy for her). When the hat exclaimed barely touching his head "SLYTHERIN!" Lily cheered almost as loudly as the Slytherins, she even stood up.

It didn't go unnoticed.

Both the Slytherin's and the Gryffindor's stared at her in shock.

The Gryffindors in disbelief, and the Slytherins, in disgust. Even the professors stared. It occurred to Lily that she might have done something she shouldn't have.

There was silence.

Then someone coughed and laced the word "Mudblood" in it. Completely audible in the unusually quiet Great Hall.

The next thing Lily knew there was hexes and curses flying everywhere. She along with a lot of other first years hid under the table at least she thought until she looked over again and noticed students in her grade, most notably her house, were also fighting. Among them James and Sirius _"Of course those two would"_ she thought rightfully pegging them as troublemakers. Her eyes drifted to another first year who was throwing hexes like there was no tomorrow, clearly already skilled beyond his grade. His angry scarred up face making him look more threatening than he probably was.

Silently rooting for him Lily gasped when the scarred boy's wand flew out of his hand. Another, much older looking student appeared with a smug expression. The young wore Slytherin robes, had long blonde hair and displayed a shiny badge on his chest. He was about to hex his now unarmed opponent but instead received a punch right in the eye. The fire never left the young Gryffindors eyes, even with no wand. Swiftly he picked it up before the blonde came to his senses, the scarred first year pointed his want at the upper classmen with rage

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS"

And with that the boy moved on to his next victim.

Lily turned to look at the girl beside her and bluntly asked.

"What is a Mudblood?"

The girl laughed "I thought you'd be the first one out there, since the remark was aimed at you" Lily's face was blank, she understood it was an offensive slur but what was the meaning that it'd anger half of the student populous.

The girl gasped "You really don't know? ...well it basically means that your blood is filthy... see there are some wizards who consider themselves better because their blood is _pure_ the Slytherins over there really care about breeding and blood."

Lily felt rage grow in her chest, Hogwarts was supposed to be the only place where she wasn't going to be considered a freak. It wasn't fair that something as silly as being a muggle born would make her be treated differently. She was happy to see that her fellow house members agreed with her.

"Oh I'll show them blood!" she said getting up, but her hand was grabbed by the girl she was talking to "Stop! You'll get in trouble!" said the girl but smiled.

"What is your name?"

The girl was timid but answered Lily "Mary Macdonald"

"Well Macdonald, you don't agree with this either right? You should always stand up for others and yourself" Lily said getting up and joining the fight!

Mary watched Lily in amazement, Lily knew very little magic but along with her swiftness and desires, she really helped the fight along for the Gryffindors.

Mary was about to go and help when she saw professor after professor ending the fight.

When everyone was sitting down the head of their house, a no nonsense looking professor named McGonagall shouted "I am very disappointed...You are lucky we cannot deduct house points yet...you will be punished...You are not defined by who your parents are or where..." Lily wasn't listening although from the tone of her new professor sounded slightly proud despite how much she tried to hide it.

She smiled and laughed and turned to Mary "That'll teach them!"

Lily's hair was ruffled and she had a scratch on her cheek, but she wasn't too damaged.

Mary joined in laughter

Lily wanted to go speak with Severus but she had to go to the dormitories after dinner. She was disappointed but confident they would speak with him tomorrow.

As Lily was walking she felt an arm around her shoulder "Good job out there!" It was James Potter. He winked and smiled "A true Gryffindor through and through, it's a good thing you were sorted with us. All the Slytherins are arrogant, stuck up, toe rags. Including Snivellus" He laughed.

Lily roughly removed his arm from her shoulders and said "sounds like you described yourself!" and stuck her tongue out.

She felt another weight around her neck, it was Sirius this time. "Didn't we make a good team out there?" he said coyly.

She also roughly removed his arm as well, she didn't like being sandwiched between the two.

While the two boys were distracted Lily slowed down her steps and wound up walking next to the boy with scarred face, the one she admired during the fight.

"Well aren't you the Shiny new toy" he said staring at James and Sirius play wrestle.

He slightly turned his face, making his scars barely visible and smiled. There Lily noticed how kind his face actually looked. His eyes were the same honey brown as his hair, Lily felt a little guilty for thinking he was scary looking. "Nice to meet you, my name is Remus Lupin" He said. Lily appreciated his politeness. She smiled back and said "My name is Lily Evans, nice to meet you as well"

Both Sirius and James realized she had gone and found her next to Remus.

James put his arm around Remus and said "I know you! You're the one who busted up Malfoy's face! Anyone who can do that is okay in my book!"

"Well I'm not proud of it but I must admit it felt good…" Remus seemed as though he wanted to say more. Lily couldn't help but feel that there was something personal behind that punch. He seemed shy to the praise and yet he couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"The Malfoys have always been so stuck up, Lucius deserved that and more" Sirius appeared and placed his arm around Remus. James attempted to do the same to Lily once again.

" _poor Lupin"_ Lily thought slightly amused.

"Yes, but he is a prefect, I'll surely get detention..." He said sadly.

Lily elbowed James in the ribs and he dropped the attempt hugging his chest he quietly said "Ow…" "Don't worry Lupin I tripped him, so we can have detention together" she smiled. It cheered Remus a bit that he had made a new friend. Overall he was surprised he hadn't scared anyone with how his face looked his and felt warmth in his chest he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Ah Lily dear wouldn't you rather sit next to me in detention?" James winked.

"Potter you toe rag! Don't call me that!" and Lily stomped off.

Remus said "She sure is feisty" Both James and Sirius sighed dreamily "Yeah"

"As fiery as that hair of hers" James said blushing silently.

The next morning Lily woke up early to look for Severus. She found him eating breakfast in a table with some questionable looking company, whose eyes turned into slits when they saw lily approaching, which consequently encouraged Lily to approach the table more.

She tapped Severus on the shoulder.

"Hi Sev, sorry we didn't get a chance to chat last night, but would like to walk to class after breakfast?"

Severus looked at the people in front of him as if asking permission, then turned to Lily and said "I'd love to" He didn't sound confident

Lily smiled sweetly and said "Great I'll meet you outside the hall in ten minutes"

and ran off.

One of the Slytherins sneered "You're not really going with that _Mudblood_ are you? Thanks to her that third year hexed you, it was lucky we were around to help you."

"But she is my friend." Severus answered timidly.

"Didn't you see her fighting? She is no friend of yours, on top of it all she is a Gryffindor!"

Severus looked solemnly at his breakfast. He had a choice, thinking back to the tough time in the common room last night especially with his prefect Malfoy. His whole house seemed to blame him for the fight that broke out.

Lily would understand if he did not show up to meet her...she would...if he could explain to Lily in private what was going on then maybe she would understand. He knew at first that she'd be upset. She does have a Gryffindor attitude. He sighed, suddenly realizing how suited she was for their rival house.  
"Alright" he nodded "I won't go" no longer feeling hungry as his heart now filled his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Friendship is tested_

Lily was excited for her first class on magic eager to use the wand her parents bought. She couldn't stop smiling, Lily had already been reading her textbooks and was practicing movements with a stick. The excitement that shined on her face was blinding.

She started to move around impatiently, Severus hadn't come out of the Great Hall yet and was beginning to worry she'd be late.  
Deciding to distract herself, she kept daydreaming of all the magical adventures they would have together, but Severus' tardiness was getting harder and harder to ignore. There was only one exit so where could he have gone?

After a few more minutes and a great diminishing of her excitement, she finally saw him...with his questionable company, who again shot daggers at her. She didn't care. She walked directly up to her friend.

At first, she smiled "Hi Sev, you're late but if we hurry we'll be on time"

Severus looked at his shoes, and murmured "I'm not going anywhere with a…." one of his new acquaintances nudge him aggressively "…muggleborn like you" Severus was supposed to call her a mudblood, but he didn't have the heart.

Severus was in so much pain when he said that, it hurt him more to say it than for Lily to hear it. However, Lily's heart was still shattered. Severus' questionable company laughed and patted Severus in the back. "Good enough" said one of the goons "It's a start" said the other.

Lily didn't know how to react as they walked off laughing. If Lily had been older she would've stood up for herself, but not yet. Lily was staring at her feet, feeling betrayed…she wanted to run, to get away. She didn't care if she was going to miss her day of class anymore. Tears were threatening her eyes but Lily refused to cry in public. She darted in the opposite direction but didn't get very far and crashed into someone.

She raised her head to look at a pair of hazel eyes.

It was James, who silently watched what had happened. He had rushed towards her when he noticed she had no intention of going to class.  
"You don't look like the type of person who'd skip" He smiled.

Strangely enough Lily sadness disappeared. Of course, her sadness was replaced by annoyance.

"Hmph" Lily walked off, with a tiny hope that James would follow her.

"Let's walk to class together Lily! Hand in hand like all the other couples!" James said laughing. He was unintentionally making her laugh on the inside, but this was not the kind of friend Lily wanted.

"Potter!"

Both James and Lily turned to see Sirius right behind them and out of breath. He had rushed as well.

"Wow! I didn't even hear you coming! You must have like a padded foot or something" Laughed James.

"Like a dog" Lily laughed as well. "I should call you Padfoot, for a nickname" she said.  
James laughed "No Lily that is silly!"

Sirius wasn't one to lose his cool so easily or let James be right.  
He grinned "You can call me whatever you want Lily dear"

Lily rolled her eyes and remembered that she was late to class, and ran like her life depended on it!  
"You guys better hurry up, we are very late" she yelled forgetting her sadness. "I'll show the Slytherin House! I'll show Severus I am no different than he is!"  
When Lily entered the class everyone's eyes were on her. All her confidence disappeared.

She saw Severus, who only hid his face in shame.

"Ahem" said the professor. "Not a very good start miss Evans" the section of Slytherins grinned and chuckled.

"I should deduct points from your house" Lily gasped, and the Gryffindors groaned "But if you can perform this spell correctly, then I shall give you five points"

At first the Slytherins groaned but then laughed whispering how a mudblood could never perform a spell on their first try.  
The professor showed Lily the spell "This is a simple spell that we teach the first years, you swish and flick your wand, and say 'Wingardium Leviosa' and see if you can make this feather float"

Now was Lily's chance to prove herself, she had read this spell before, practiced the hand motion with a twig she found outside. She imagined the feather floating in the air, she swished and flicked and-

"Marvelous Miss Evans! Five points to Gryffindor! Take your seat!"

Lily blushed and was on the way to her seat, all the Griffindors smiled at. Feeling accepted she turned to the Slytherins to look for Severus, but all he was doing was looking at his book. She got to her seat down next to, none other than her new friend Remus Lupin.

"Hi" he whispered "you wouldn't happen to have seen James and Sirius while you were on your way, here would you?"

Lily nodded and was about to answer, when Remus hid below the desk. Suddenly the room was filled with orange dust. The same one she saw on the train.

Lily hid under her table too "You knew about this!? And you didn't tell the teacher?" she asked her voice full of disappointment.

Remus sighed "It's not like I could've stopped them" he said "I don't want to be a part of their ploys"

Lily groaned and stayed hidden under the desk, her robes and face full of orange dust.  
"That still makes you an accomplice by association you know" said Lily feeling the texture of the orange dust, hoping that it wouldn't stain her skin.

"I think they're also…treating me like a friend" said Remus a bit bashfully. 

"Still, James Potter is nothing but trouble" they both agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _The flower, the darkman, and the stag_

It was dark and hard to see, Lily ran through the forest looking for the sky hoping to see some form of light.

As she was running she stopped at a circular opening of the forest where she saw a beautiful unicorn. Lily smiled in relief and approached the majestic looking creature, and relaxed when she noticed there was light. She looked up at the sky expecting to see the beautiful white moon.

She didn't.

What she saw when she looked up at the sky was mars, its shade of glowing red bleeding onto the earth. She gasped and looked back at the unicorn and screamed.

The unicorn she had seen only seconds before was laying on the ground dead with a dark figure looming over it.

 _"It's drinking its blood!"_ she thought.

The dark figure took notice of Lily and looked up at her. All that was visible was its displeased blood stained mouth.

Fear traveled throughout her entire body, making her legs feel numb and unable to run.

Realizing her immobility, the dark man smiled showing off snake like fangs and eyes as red as mars above them. Her next scream caught on her throat as it seemingly hovered towards her.

It spoke, it sounded much like Lily expected. Hissing.

"sssssoo you're the one…" as it raised a finger to touch her.

Lily's next scream woke her up. Her eyes darted open and at first not recognizing the room she shared with her sister, her breathing still filled with panic.

The door burst open and her parents rushed in. A worried looking Petunia turned on the lights and hurried to Lily's side.

"Lily, did you have another nightmare?" asked her father hugging her protectively. Lily nodded trying not to cry by burying her face in his shirt, trying to ease her breathing

"Was it the dark man again?" asked Petunia

Lily nodded again.

"Lily, the dark man isn't real…" said her mother pushing her hair back tenderly "you've been having these nightmares too frequently; we need to do something about it."

"I'm sorry…" she whimpered

After several minutes had passed and Lily was more relaxed her mother spoke.  
"We'll leave the hallway light on okay sweety? Try and get some sleep, if it happens again we are right across the hall"

Both parents kissed her good night and walked out making sure the hallway light only hit Lily to not disturb Petunia.

"Should we take her to a therapist?" Lily overheard her father say. A click of their door silencing any further conversation.

"Lily I have something to give you" said Petunia getting up and rummaging through her toy chest. Lily sat up on her bed with curious eyes.

Petunia came back holding a dingy old stuffed animal. It was a Stag, and presented it to Lily.

"His name is Harry, he fought the dark man!" Petunia confidently stated

"Wow really!?" asked Lily clutching him close to her heart

Noticing Lily's wide eyes, Petunia grinned to herself

" _This was such a good idea, kids will believe anything"_ Petunia thought, while not being much older herself.

"He's very special" continued Petunia "If you treat Harry well he will visit you in your dreams and fight the dark man. Then the dark man will be so frightened that he won't bother you again. The dark man used to visit my dreams too until I got Harry, and I haven't seen him since" Petunia smiled.

"And you're just giving him to me!? What if the dark man comes to visit your dreams again" asked Lily.

"That's ok" said Petunia flexing her arm "I'm older now and he won't stand a chance against me"

Lily stared at the stuffed animal, and back at her sister "Thank you Tuney you're the best big sister I could've asked for"

Petunia smiled "Now let's get some sleep, goodnight Lily"

"Good Night" said Lily dreamily as she clutched the stag close to her heart.

Lily had no more Nightmares.

* * *

"So, this is what Wizard homework is like" said Lily "This is certainly interesting"

Sitting across from her was Remus "What's muggle homework like?" he asked.

Lily looked pensive for a second "Well the same I suppose, but without all the magic"

"That's a horrible explanation" Remus laughed weakly

"Yeah I guess so-hey are you feeling okay Lupin? You don't look so good…" Lily noticed Remus looking pale, his skin appearing dewy, and a slight shake to his hands.

"I'm fine" he said a bit bitter "Come on we should get to detention"

"Right…" said Lily sadly _"I hope my parents don't find out"_

Packing up their schoolwork they headed towards the portrait door that hid their common room. As they were walking down the hall James and Sirius ran to catch up to them. James putting an arm around Lily and Sirius putting an arm around Remus.

"You're not looking so good mate, are you okay?" asked Sirius noticing Remus debilitated form.

"I'm fine" said Remus in an angrier tone this time. James decided to change the mood by saying "How nice that we all have detention together!"

"I swear Potter I get the feeling you got caught on purpose with that orange dust of yours" Murmured Lily, who had already given up on elbowing James each time he put his arm around her.

All four of them stopped at the same time when they saw a pretty young woman picking on a chubby looking Gryffindor boy. All of them feeling obligated to protect a fellow house member.

"What are you going to do about it? Rat Face!" mocked the woman, as she spilled the contents of chubby boys' bag on the floor. She pulled out her wand "I never did like rats" she continued  
"their tails always reminded me of worms" Grinning maliciously she pointed her wand "Let's give you a wormtail!" Suddenly a large tail began to sprout from the chubby students' trousers, he yelped in pain as it ripped through his clothes.

"Wormtail! Wormtail!" taunted the woman.

James' reacted the quickest as he went to go help his fellow Gryffindor "Hey! Leave him alone" James stood in between the woman and his housemate, acting as a shield.

The woman cackled, she was much older and more experienced than the first year that dared challenge her.

" _What an annoying laugh she has"_ thought Lily.

"Gryffindorks are so stupid; boy you don't even have your wand" the woman toyed around pointing her own at James. James' stood his ground and the student he was protecting stared at him with great admiration but them Sirius stepped forward.

"That's enough Bella" said Sirius in a firm voice.

Bella snorted finally noticing he was there.

"What are you even doing here? You're not even a student anymore! You could get into some serious trouble for harassing a first year this way" Sirius glared, trying to intimidate her.

"I came to see you my dear cousin, with Dumbledore's permission of course" Bella sounded irritated having mentioned Dumbledore "I see you're in good company. Anyways I was told to pass on a message."

Sirius scoffed "What? Am I in trouble for getting detention?"

"No you're in trouble for being sorted into Gryffindor. Your parents wrote several angry letters to Dumbledore and of course he replied claiming that the sorting is final, so they want to take you out of Hogwarts"

"And they sent you to convinced me?" asked Sirius slightly amused

"Well they're busy Wizards" she defended "but I told them that a blood traitor like you would never come with me, but they decide to give you the benefit of the doubt"

She stretched out her hand "Make your choice Sirius Black" she giggled "…what can these Gryffindors offer you in comparison to what I'm offering you?"

Lily was confused but subconsciously went to stand by Sirius who looked so alone. She realized she wasn't the only one, Remus and James had also stood by him except for Gryffindor James had defended. He just crawled his way behind the group.

Lily smacked James, when he tried to hold her hand "Honestly potter" she murmured.  
Sirius smiled. "Friendship Bellatrix"

Bellatrix scoffed "I knew this was a waste of time." She looked at Lily specifically "You always did have a softer side for the dirty kind. Don't be so surprised when your little _'friendship'_ doesn't stand up against…." Bellatrix laughed again, like a little girl who knew a secret she wanted others to ask her.

"I should get going, good bye cousin" and she skipped towards the exist.

The group stared as her figure disappeared, staring at her with an expressions that couldn't comprehend her strange behavior.

" _That was…"_ thought Lily _"…an adult Witch"_

"Thank you!" said Bellatrix's victim to James "You're my hero!"

Lily groaned _"Just what James needs…now his arrogance will never go down…"  
_  
"Hey why was she doing that to you?" asked Remus.

"Oh I accidently crashed into her…see I couldn't help but stare because she was so pretty. Before I knew it, we collided"

Both Lily and Sirius groaned at the compliment he gave Bellatrix

"What's your name mate?" asked James

"Peter!" he answered happily to his savior. "Peter Pettigrew!"

"I think Wormtail is more appropriate" said Sirius as he tugged on Peters new rat tail. "Let's take you to the nurse, I'm sure we can skip detention for this"

"Should we report it?" asked Lily "It won't do anything." Sirius solemn tone made Lily ask no further questions. Thinking back to the train he remembered the expression Sirius made talking about his family, how he avoided using his last name. There was more to him than Lily had expected. She looked over at James who was helping Peter by holding his tail. Lily wondered, if there could be more to James Potter too.

Suddenly everyone heard a loud thud. The entire group quickly turned to see Remus on the ground.

Sirius got to him first "Mate?" He tried shaking him, Remus was drifting in and out of consciousness. His breathing frightfully inconsistent.

Sirius was the tallest amongst the group and easily got him to his feet, grabbing his waist and forcing his arm over his neck. Knowing that he couldn't carry him on his own, Lily hurried over and took over Remus other arm and shared the weight.

"Thanks" Sirius told her.

James and Peter simply stared. Peter completely enthralled by the personification of the Gryffindor morals happening before his eyes. James looking a little envious, having the spotlight taken away from him but then became overtaken by pride in his house. What other reaction from his housemates should he expect?


End file.
